


第一次

by nero_pow



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nero_pow/pseuds/nero_pow





	第一次

“嘿嘿嘿……”

看着鹤房这一整天都没下去的嘴角，河野在放学的时候忍不住去问了他。

“嘿嘿嘿……”鹤房一看有人来问，嘴角更加猖狂了起来。“我们家豆子答应我周末和我那个那个了。”

“？那个那个，行啊鹤房汐恩同志。但是我没记错的话豆原才十七岁吧，你下得去手？”

“这么一想好像也是，是我太着急了？”

“不这是常识问题吧，不过如果你在下面的话倒也不是不行。”

“ ¿ 不对吧，怎么想我都应该是瓜吧。”鹤房摆出了世贤の疑惑，不知道河野是怎么想的。

“诶，那你问过豆原了，你们谁上谁下的问题。”

鹤房明显愣了一下。“倒是还没有，但是这个需要问吗，我们俩……”仔细思考一下自己的体格好像比不上豆原，而且他才17还能长，那我岂不是很不妙。

“我建议你们最好讨论一下，处理好这个问题，要不然你周末大概率可能拼刺枪。”『是兄弟就jj贴一起. jpg』

河野的话在鹤房脑子里撞来撞去。“果然还是问一下吧，我也不想强迫豆子。”鹤房给豆原发送过去了视频通话，没过三秒，豆原就接了起来。

十分钟后

当事人就是后悔，非常后悔。豆原说自己上下都无所谓让自己先挑，结果自己脑子抽筋说了句那猜拳吧。淦我为什么不直接说自己要在上面。两个人在剪刀平局了四次之后，豆原用拳头赢过了鹤房。笑着挂了电话之后，鹤房敲着地板，恨自己是一个不过脑子的傻瓜。

“我他妈，为什么，不直接，说。”鹤房砸了四下地板之后，像是接受命运一样，开始谷歌做之前要准备什么。

周末

鹤房坐在豆原家的床上，拉开背包开始整理着做之前的准备。

鹤房先吃了颗薄荷糖，随后开始点着包里的东西。

豆原还在浴室里洗澡，鹤房倒是来之前就把自己洗干净了，正在确认着自己身上在来的路上有没有沾到其他的味道。

“汐恩哥。”豆原洗完澡裹着一条浴巾从浴室里走了出来，正在用手巾擦着头发。“…那是什么。”看着床上鹤房从背包里拿出来的一大堆东西，豆原不禁问出了声。

鹤房的手里摆弄着几个兽耳发箍，床上还有几个项圈和手铐之类的东西。

“豆子的话喜欢哪个？”鹤房左手抓着一堆发箍，右手抓着几个项圈问着豆原。

？这是什么，如果我前几天猜拳输了的话也要带这些东西的吗。在被震撼的同时，豆原也想清楚了，既然是汐恩哥的性癖，那就努力去迎合好了。

¿ 豆原怎么一句话都不说，是我挑情趣用品的品味太差了吗，但是这可是那家无人售货店的所有存货啊，还是说我找错了店子。

“其实不只有这些的，我还买了别的。”不能认输啊鹤房汐恩，把存货都拿出来，总会有豆子喜欢的。

？还有。豆原擦头发的手微微颤抖，开始为之后自己在下面的日子开始担忧，看来之后p站的勾选要改一下了。

豆原把手巾放到凳子上，上床坐在了鹤房对面，拿起一个项圈开始摆弄。

¿ 豆原喜欢这种吗，之后再去看看有没有其他款式的。

“这个是干什么的啊。”豆原用手指勾起手铐，虽然知道他是用来铐人的，但是不知道用在此时此地是用锁什么的。

“这个啊。”鹤房把手铐铐在自己的左手上。“为了防止我跑掉，待会把我锁在床头吧。”

“…汐恩哥这么怕的话，要不然下次再说？还是这次我先在下面。”

“不……这样不行。”鹤房之前考虑过把豆原骗到下面，但是也不能一直这样，还不如早疼早结束。“这是猜拳的结果，我倒是希望一成你有的时候主动一点。”后半句基本上是嘟囔出来的。鹤房撕开银色的胶带，把胶带贴到自己嘴边，防止自己叫的太惨以至于豆原下不去吊。

豆原听着鹤房的话，眨了眨眼睛。“我知道了。”努力回忆着昨晚看过的某站的复习资料，豆原跪立起来，把手上的项圈解开带到了自己的脖子上，把项圈的绳子递到了鹤房的手上。

“受不了的话使劲拽我。”

？鹤房还在检查着胶带是不是贴严实了，就被豆原拿着手铐拽着左手直接把手拷到了床头上。

鹤房闷哼了一声，右手拿着绳子愣住了。

“呜呜呜……（我衬衫还没脱……）”鹤房想说先别开始，然而嘴上贴着胶带。自己的衬衫被豆原一颗颗解开，胸口大片的皮肤暴露了出来，豆原扯着衬衫，另一只手扣着鹤房的手腕，朝着鹤房的左胸咬了下去。

乳头被一股温暖潮湿包裹住，鹤房下意识地抽手去挡，但是却被手铐束缚住，手铐和木质的床头碰撞在一起发出一声闷响。鹤房只能看到豆原的头顶，一股接着一股洗发水的香味飘进了鹤房的鼻腔内。

豆原用牙齿轻轻咬住，鹤房的乳头被提了起来。豆原抬眼看着鹤房的反应，鹤房把被锁住的手臂弯曲，使劲地想要把红着的脸挡住，但却还是能看清大半张脸。抓着项圈绳子的右手完全没反应，也就是说我没弄疼鹤房。豆原顺着胸口往上，亲吻着鹤房的锁骨，之后是脖子。

豆原开始解着鹤房的腰带，在鹤房的配合下把裤子扔到地上。鹤房已经完全勃起，内裤的前段早已被前列腺液打湿。豆原没有立即脱下鹤房的内裤，而是从侧面伸入轻轻揉搓着鹤房的蛋蛋。

鹤房的鼻息很重，豆原想去把嘴上的胶带撕下来但是被鹤房拽着项圈阻止了。

豆原顺从的继续解着衬衫的扣子，亲吻着鹤房的腹肌。手渐渐上移，豆原用指甲轻轻刮着因为勃起包皮没办法包裹住的龟头，鹤房被刺激的脚趾蜷缩了一下，双腿夹紧豆原的身体。

豆原收到信号，改用指腹轻轻摩擦着龟头，一股接一股的前列腺液粘在了豆原的手指上。围在腰上的浴巾被豆原扔到一边，鹤房也是终于看见了已经起立多时的小豆原。

豆原把鹤房的一条腿扛到肩上，一根手指轻轻地探入鹤房的后穴，鹤房低着头，尽量用刘海遮住自己的视线。嘴上说着已经完全接受，但是等到手指进来的时候还是有一些小抗拒。

已经扩张到第二根手指，豆原翻着鹤房的背包，用嘴把套撕开包装，豆原把套从里面拿了出来。一股桃子的味道散发到空气中，让鹤房的情绪稍微放松了一些。

终于完全适应了三根手指，豆原把套带好，用龟头顶着鹤房的后穴，身体前倾压在鹤房身上，视线和鹤房持平。

鹤房一看豆原靠了过来，立马闭上了眼睛，手上攥着项圈绳子的力度又握紧了几分。

豆原看着紧闭双眼的鹤房没说什么，把下巴搭到鹤房肩膀上，一只手扶住腰，另一只手轻轻地放到了鹤房的脸上。

突如其来的一只手让鹤房颤了一下，吓得鹤房差点又要拽绳子。随后后穴便开始有着一股温热慢慢挤入。

豆原呼出的热气弄得鹤房脖子好痒，让鹤房不自觉的偏过了头。豆原进来的速度很慢，一点一点被扩张开的感觉又疼又痒，鹤房只能把手按到豆原背上用力地按着豆原，祈求可以快一些。

然鹅豆原却以为自己还是太快了，便停住了动作。

“受不了了吗。”

鹤房呜呜的发着声音然后摇了摇头，示意他继续。

豆原这才继续动着自己的腰，手按压着鹤房后穴的周围，让自己更好进入。

鹤房感觉豆原在自己身体里好像在试探着什么，突然感觉哪里被顶到，鹤房的挺立不自觉抖了抖。豆原观察着鹤房的身体，终于找到了点，豆原用自己的方法记了下来，随后接着往里面递进。

鹤房被铐住的手攥紧着拳头，在豆原完全插进来之后才缓缓张开。

“能行吗。”豆原询问着鹤房，看能不能进行下一步的动作。

鹤房自己把胶带撕了下来，大口的喘着粗气。最艰难的阶段已经过去了。

“继续。”

鹤房的回答很短也很喘，脸也红了大片。豆原把脸贴到鹤房的脖子上，感受着鹤房的味道。手慢慢扶上鹤房的挺立，豆原开始慢慢动了起来。

鹤房规律的用嘴进行着深呼吸，手又攥上了项圈绳子，控制着豆原进出的速度。一旦豆原频率太快，鹤房就往下压一下绳子，豆原感受着脖子上传来的力度，开始撞击着鹤房的敏感点。

“等等……”鹤房的挺立被弄得一颤一颤的，手上压着绳子的力度也逐渐增大，但是豆原没有减轻频率的迹象。

“不行一成，在这样下去……”

豆原抬头亲了上去，鹤房只能发出呜呜的声音，随着豆原上下的撸动加上身体里的敏感点不停被刺激，鹤房交代在了豆原的手里，一股一股的白浊滴落在鹤房的腹肌上。

豆原这才放开鹤房的嘴，两个人喘着粗气，豆原开始进行着最后冲刺。

鹤房的眼睛里好像有着眼泪，手把绳子扔到一边，上抬搭住了豆原的脸。

豆原擦着从鹤房眼角留下来的眼泪，双手扶住鹤房的脖子，把脸埋到了枕头里，在鹤房的身体里释放了出来。

豆原的身体塌到了鹤房的身上，鹤房用腿勾着豆原，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

过了五分钟，豆原从鹤房的身体里退了出来，把套摘掉扔到垃圾桶里，抽着湿巾给鹤房擦着身体。

“感觉怎么样。”鹤房坐立起来，翻着背包里的手铐钥匙。

“对不起。”

“这是怎么了。”鹤房有点奇怪，明明自己也没少块肉。

“你刚才拽我是不是因为太疼了，我那时候应该停下来吧。”豆原把鹤房腹上的白浊擦去，把湿巾扔到垃圾桶里。

鹤房笑了出来。“那个啊。”鹤房把自己的手铐解开，搓着自己被手铐勒出的红印。“完全不疼，一成君前戏做的还挺到位的。”

“那……”

“我也说过了，我希望一成你可以主动一点，我那是要抑制住自己不让自己喊出来而已，所以只能手部发力，早知道让你这么难受，我还不如先把绳子扔了。”

“汐恩哥…不喜欢叫吗…”

“啊…怎么说呢，如果真的叫出来了总有一种屈服了的感觉。”

“那我下次会努力让汐恩哥叫出来的！”

“倒也不必。”


End file.
